


RViB - Shenanigans

by Vitamin_Vi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Virginia - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Vi is insane and I love her, Vitamin Vi, What the heck is wrong with my characters?, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_Vi/pseuds/Vitamin_Vi
Summary: Hello and welcome to RViB - Shenanigans! This is basically where I'll be putting all the random shenanigans I think up of that don't fit into the main RViB storyline. However, they are all still canon (unless stated otherwise)! I hope you enjoy these characters being chaotic disasters~





	RViB - Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 5 and 6 before Vi and North start dating, but after Carolina and York do.

“Girl’s night!” Vi announced one morning at breakfast, lifting her spoon high into the air.

“Excuse me?” Carolina raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle the smile that was already tugging at the edge of her lips.

“Wouldn’t it be super fun if we have a girl’s night? Like with us, South, CT, and Maybe even Ohio? We could drink alcohol and gossip and stuff, y’know?”

“_Gossip_”

“Well I don’t know what girls usually do! But C’mon! It’d be so much fun!”

“You _do_ realize that this is South and CT we’re talking about, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“Yay! I’ll go talk to them now!” Vi shot up from her seat leaving her half eaten bowl of cereal on the table. Carolina simply shook her head as she marched across the cafeteria. Vi always came up with the most random ideas, but they usually worked out. _Usually._

“Wow Carolina, sexism,” York said with a grin, hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah _Carolina_, I thought gender didn’t exist anymore. How sad it is that we live in a universe where sexism still exists,” North shook his head slowly.

“Hey, it was Vi’s idea! Don’t blame me!” Carolina rolled her eyes. “Besides, do you two _really_ want to gossip with South and CT?”

“That’s not the point here!” York straightened up in his chair and raised a finger as if he was about to make a huge speech before a yelp and a curse echoed through the cafeteria. Carolina looked across the cafeteria to see a very pleased Vi standing beside a South that seemed to have face planted into the floor.

“She seems to have learned how to dodge,” CT explained and pointed her thumb towards Vi, her face rosy from trying not to laugh.

“C’mon! It’ll be so fun!” Vi offered a hand to the (literally) floored South.

“Fine, you’ve won this time…” South grumbled as she stood up. Vi turned to Carolina with a huge grin stretching from ear to ear and two thumbs up. Well at least until South punched her in the gut.

* * *

_Well this is awkward…_ Vi thought to herself as she sipped on her bear. CT, South, Carolina, and her were sitting in the hangout room in silence, all just awkwardly taking sips of their drinks.

“Hey, what if we-” Vi started

“No karaoke,” South shut her down.

“Okay but what if-”

“No Just Dance.” Vi sighed and leaned back into the sofa. Well, she was out of idea.

“Hey, why don’t we do shots?” CT gestured towards the drink fridge. South’s face instantly lit up.

“Now _that’s_ a good idea!”

“Alright then, let’s go,” Caroline said. “Vi?” Vi gulped. She had never been much of a drinker herself, only sticking to the lightest of alcohols. She was so short that alcohol tended to go straight to her head. But… the girl’s night would just be awkward nothing if she did not do _something!_

“Okay! Let’s do it!”

CT had already pulled out a large bottle of vodka along with four plastic shot glasses.

“Alright ladies, whoever drinks the most wins,” South said with a smirk and filled the shot glasses to the top. Carolina glanced at Vi and raised an eyebrow. Vi simply picked up her shot glass and gulped down the death-tasting liquid.

“You’re on!” It only took a few seconds for Vi to feel her cheeks heating slightly and everything becoming slightly fuzzy.

“Woo! Vi’s got _spirit!_” CT laughed.

“Oi! No getting ahead!” South practically vacuumed up her shot and quickly refilled it. Carolina and CT simply exchanged a glance before getting their own shots down.

Yeah.

This was going to end well.

* * *

North, York, and Wash sat on the couches around the training room observatory. Usually on a Friday night, Vi would get everyone involved in a movie night, karaoke, or some other insane ploy, but tonight was the so-called “girl’s night.” Not that playing cards was _boring,_ but York had noticed early into the night that all the alcohol is kept in the usual hangout room. The one that the females were currently using for whatever the fuck a “girl’s night” is.

A sudden commotion echoed from another area of the Mother of Invention. A door slammed before footsteps pounded down the metal hallway. Presumably the same door was thrown open again a few seconds later.

“Shit- Which way did she go?” South laughed.

“Uh… This way?” Carolina replied. A slow grin spread across York’s face as he stood up to look down the hallway. The initial pair of footsteps slowed down as their tapping on the metal floors got closer and closer. Sure enough, a rosy-cheeked, wobbling Vi rounded the corner as if she was on a nice, normal stroll.

“Ah! There you guys are~” Vi grinned as she approached the observatory area. The footsteps of the other girls—still running—were growing louder too. North exchanged a bemused glance with Wash and York before greeting the short woman with a “um, hi Vi.”

“North! Northnorthnorthnorth!” Vi’s green eyes lit up and she stuck out her index fingers as she approached.

“Yes?” Vi leaned down to _kabedon_ the fellow agent against the sofa.

“You are warm~”

“Did she just say _warm?_” York could not longer contain his laughter and leaned onto the wall for support. Even Wash was looking away, trying not to laugh obnoxiously. North, on the other, hand, seemed to have stopped functioning. His face was nearing a shade similar to that of some of the things he had seen on the field and he was pretty sure even if he was breathing, oxygen had no effect.

“There she is!” South’s voice sounded from down the hallway followed by a loud, bark of a laugh.

“Jesus Christ…” Carolina muttered as she stepped into the room. Vi almost immediately shot up and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

“Okay, idiot, time to go to bed,” Carolina said, trying to force her face into any other expression than a smile. Vi’s eyes widened with shock and looked around at the other agents.

“C-Carolina,” she stuttered, “York is _right there_.” At that point, Carolina’s cheeks erupted into a red almost as intense as her hair before she punched Vi as hard as she could in the gut. York was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

“Ow…” Vi groaned and rolled onto her back and placed her hands over the right side of her chest. “My heart, it hurts~” she said with the widest, shit-eating grin, only to receive a kick in the ribs.

“Okay okay okay. Jesus Christ… How about we _don’t_ kill this chaotic disaster of a human being,” North finally managed to stand up and pulled Carolina away from the now peacefully sleeping Vi.

“What the hell even happened?”

“Why don’t you ask your sister?” Carolina grumbled, glaring at South. South raised her hands in defeat and took a step back.

“Okay okay, I _might_ have suggested we do a shots competition. And then I _might_ have replaced my vodka with water. And I _might_ have just kept egging Vi on to drink more. But in my defense, I really just wanted to see what she’s like when she’s drunk. And it turns out she’s pretty much just as much of a chaotic disaster as she usually is, just a lot more slutty!_ You’re welcome, North._” South announced, a huge grin spreading over her cheeks as her brother flushed red again.

“Whatever. It’s late. We should _all_ probably be getting to sleep,” North grumbled.

“Hey, Vi, get up. You still have training tomorrow, remember?” he leaned down to poke her cheek.

“No foot fish, that’s _my_ banana hut…” was the woman’s only response, generating a new round of laughter from York and South. North sighed, carefully picked Vi up, and carried her to her room. Carolina followed behind shortly after.

North set the sleeping woman down on the standard issue bed and pulled the sheets over her. After making sure her alarm clock was set to the usual time, he retrieved the small trashcan from the bathroom and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

“Alright… Goodnight, you disaster,” North chuckled and turned to leave the room, only to be stopped when a warm hand caught his own.

“You can’t stay with me…? These rooms are so cold and empty at night, y’know…” Vi was looking up at North, her green eyes burning into his own.

“Nope, sorry. You are a drunk disaster right now. But I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay…” Vi mumbled and let go of his hand. North quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him to see Carolina leaning on the wall opposite from Vi’s door.

“So revenge on South tomorrow or…?” she smirked.

“Oh yeah, she is going down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know why "warm" is an inside joke between North and Vi~


End file.
